


Voyeur é um nome chique para bisbilhoteiro

by Otaku_Chan01



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Summary: Eu bem acho que deveria parar com isso. Se me descobrirem, podem achar que, sei lá, sou um tarado. A grande questão é que já nem sei e lá no fundo eu bem concordo com tudo isso.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 3





	Voyeur é um nome chique para bisbilhoteiro

Dentro de meu apartamento, mais uma vez com todas as luzes apagadas e as cortinas fechadas, poderia se dizer que estava me enclausurando por completo, ainda que fossem apenas dezenove horas da noite. A grande verdade é que ao longo dos anos, eu me via enfadado de minha vida sem sal.

Poderia ser estranho falar assim, já que trabalho revisando textos na minha própria editora, que se diga de passagem, é uma das mais conceituadas da Grécia, apesar de não me envolver na parte de recepção dos materiais ou lidar com alguns de nossos autores exclusivos. Apenas me reúno com o financeiro e faço a parte da equipe que revisa os textos. Sim, sou editor. E eu gostaria de falar que as histórias que ajudo a corrigir me trazem novas perspectivas.

Mas não é bem assim. E caí numa monotonia sem tamanho, a ponto de ocasionalmente trazer trabalho pra casa e trabalhar de maneira remota, afinal, já tenho o acesso mesmo do sistema, então fica fácil fazer algumas coisas da minha casa mesmo.

Só que a grande verdade é que eu só arrumei uma baita de uma desculpa pra ficar olhando pro que não devo. E não adianta que a coisa escalonou demais nos últimos, sei lá, dois, três anos? Pelo panteão, já são três anos nessa xeretagem? Tá, deixa eu contar como começou.

Em algum lugar lá no passado, eu estava sentado na minha varanda, tomando um chá pra quebrar um pouco do frio da noite. A noite, apesar de fresca, estava estrelada e agradável. Dava pra ver poucas estrelas por causa da poluição luminosa, mas ainda era possível ver algumas e era o suficiente para a minha mente se espairecer.

E então, do outro prédio, que fica no mesmo condomínio que o meu, eu podia ver algumas pessoas se movimentando, mas uma pessoa em especial me chamou a atenção.

Ele chegava engravatado quase todos os dias e fazia seu ritual: desafrouxava a gravata, tirava a gravata, abria os primeiros botões da camisa, puxava-a de dentro da calça colocando-a por fora. Podia perceber os movimentos dele tirando os calçados e depois se abaixando pra provavelmente tirar as meias, primeiro uma depois a outra. Desaparecia da janela e voltava com um copo de bebida e um gato no braço. De onde eu estava, via que ele colocava o gato na mesa e usava o telefone pra ligar pra alguém, e ficava assim, acariciava o gato, pegava no copo. Eram religiosos seus atos, pareciam milimetricamente calculados até ali.

Com o passar do tempo, fui percebendo cada vez mais das coisas que ele fazia, tá bom, comecei a olhar cada vez mais tempo em direção à janela dele, até que eu percebi que poderia ser muito invasivo. Só que ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia só parar de olhar, aquele homem tinha tantos rituais que me deixava intrigado.

E aí comecei a olhar de dentro de casa, já não mais da varanda. Então, ficava até nem sei que horas da noite olhando praquela janela, e descobri que depois de desligar o telefone, ele sorria e tirava a camisa. Ainda restava uma camiseta branca por baixo, mas já dava pra ver alguma coisa ali. Visivelmente ele era alto, bem alto. Não sou baixinho, mas ele deve ser mais alto que eu.

Brincava com o gato, e por fim se aproximava da janela e tirava a camisa.

E quando eu achei que aquilo era tudo, percebi que alguém começou a acompanha-lo.

Às vezes subia um rapaz de pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos muito pretos, que também brincava com o gato. Fui percebendo dia após dia o crescimento da interação entre eles, até que enfim, culminou no maior espetáculo que até então pude ver.

Eles começaram a se beijar bem em frente à janela. As roupas voavam pela sala e então começava o show erótico. 

Bem em frente à janela.

Com o perdão da expressão, era uma senhora fudelância que me desconcertava, a ponto da primeira vez eu tomar um susto e sair dali. Só não fechei as cortinas porque não queria ser pego no flagra, e no dia seguinte eu já não sabia o que fazer.

Não queria entrar na intimidade de ninguém, mas me peguei na minha pior faceta: queria ver de novo. E ver muito. Então sim, foda-se a intimidade alheia. Hoje consigo falar como aquilo havia me afetado, mas na época eu jamais assumiria que naquela noite meus sonhos foram quentes e movimentados.

Então resolvi fingir demência, continuei tomando meu rotineiro chá na varanda, e quando chegava determinada hora eu entrava, fechava a janela e ligava as luzes. Ele era pontual, portanto, podia contar os minutos no relógio e desligar minhas luzes e abrir uma pequena fresta da cortina e apreciar o espetáculo.

Era cada posição, cada solavanco que aquele homem loiro dava no moreno que não sabia como aquele cara não quebrava no meio. Porém, admito, hoje, que invejava aquela mão passeando pelo corpo bronzeado do rapaz menor e me pegava me acariciando igual.

Tive que admitir pra mim mesmo que estava curtindo aquilo tudo, porque o loiro era mesmo muito metedor, pelo Olimpo! E só piorava quando eu precisava frequentar ambientes coletivos e vez ou outra, alguém soltava um cochicho que meus ouvidos de tuberculoso* conseguiam pescar muito bem. Comentários maldosos, mas não menos picantes.

O que mais me consumia na verdade eram os dias que eu precisava ir na editora levar e buscar materiais, participar de reuniões, essas burocracias. A pior parte não era participar de tudo, entretanto, eu por sorte ou azar, acabava esbarrando justo com ELE naquele elevador. Subíamos ou descíamos juntos todas as, graças a todo o panteão, poucas vezes que eu ia lá, mas era sempre no mesmo horário. Não ficávamos ou pegávamos o elevador no mesmo andar, mas era sempre assim.

Me segurava o tanto que conseguia, não queria dar a menor bandeira possível e demonstrar que eu o conhecia, nem mesmo que fosse de vista. Ficava lá, imóvel como um dois de paus, sem nem virar o rosto pros lados pra verificar o visor. Por sorte, a editora era o único empreendimento no andar, e eu já sabia pela recepção da mesma quando estava no andar certo.

E sim: ele era razoavelmente mais alto que eu.

Hoje mesmo foi um dia em que eu fiquei alterado. Chegando ao edifício, um grupo tinha acabado de entrar no elevador e só havia sobrado uma pessoa do lado de fora, aguardando a próxima subida.

Claro que ele.

Certamente estava tenso, e certamente ele devia ter percebido, pois sem olhar conseguia ver um sorriso leve nos lábios. Entramos no elevador, apertei o botão, e olhei pra frente. Nunca havia me interessado em saber qual o andar em que ele ficava, já era demais pro meu coração.

\- Com licença.

Pulei quando ouvi a voz. E como só tínhamos nós dois ali dentro, sabia que a voz era dele. E céus... Que voz...

\- Pois não? – o encarei assustado demais, os óculos se entortando no meu rosto por causa do movimento brusco.

\- Deixou cair – ele falou depois de se abaixar e levantar, me entregando alguns dos materiais que eu havia corrigido e tinha caído. Só não entendi o sorriso que ele passou a ostentar no rosto.

\- Obrigado – recolhi de maneira desengonçada. Justo naquele dia, eu estava lotado de material e tudo estava caindo.

Saí correndo quando a porta se abriu, tendo a certeza de não ter deixado pra trás nenhum material e que a cota presencial dele hoje havia sido batida. Me enganei quando retornei pro elevador e lá estava ele de novo. E sorrindo pra mim.

Enfim em casa, o dia fora longo e eu havia me permitido aquela noite descansar e só retomar minhas atividades laborais no dia seguinte pela manhã. Estava tenso e quebrado, e precisava do meu chá de sempre.

Não engano ninguém, e já nem tenho a menor pretensão de enganar também, porque o meu reality show deveria começar em breve.

Me posicionei como sempre, e dessa vez me muni de meu telescópio. Sim, me humilho ao confirmar que meu vício chegou a tal ponto de refinamento que precisei de um telescópio. Ia pra varanda com ele, observava as estrelas um pouco e retornava pra dentro. Até a mim soava estapafúrdio, mas me mantinha negando pra conseguir observar o show.

Posicionei adequadamente o telescópio na fenda da cortina, e comecei a observar. O moreno de cabelos curtos havia chegado enfim, mas estavam ambos alterados. Havia sido assim nos últimos meses. Andavam brigando bastante, se entendiam, mas voltavam aos gestos exasperados. Mas hoje algo parecia diferente. Eles estavam chorando, conseguia ver graças ao aparelho. Se beijavam, mas não pareciam felizes com aquilo, e não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo.

Não demorou muito pra começarem a tirar a roupa e a se tocar, se possuírem. Via o loiro hoje bem disposto, e com o equipamento visual, conseguia ver detalhes que até então não tinha visto. O dono do apartamento se ajoelhava entre as pernas do moreno e sua cabeça subia e descia com gosto.

Sim, fiquei com inveja.

Depois de um tempo da felação, ele subiu e beijou o rapaz, virando-o de costas e novamente lá iam eles naquela ação desenfreada. E eu aqui, só olhando. De certa maneira aquilo me aquecia, mas eu só curtia mesmo. No máximo me aliviava no banho, quando ficava forte demais a sensação, mas meu lance era só ver.

Continuo olhando, e acho estranho quando o moreno se ergue, o loiro permanece no chão, e não olha pra ele, e percebo que o homem em pé se veste e vai embora. Algum tempo depois, o loiro se senta no chão e coloca as mãos no rosto, possivelmente chorando. Aquilo era novo.

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu no meu lugar de sempre, quando o moreno chegou. Eles não se cumprimentaram, não se beijaram, nem nada. O loiro sumiu da minha vista, e trazia consigo uma bolsa, que deu ao moreno, que logo após se foi embora. Naquela noite, nada aconteceu.

Nem pelos dias seguintes nada aconteceu, e aquilo me angustiou bem mais do que imaginei, afinal, uma rotina de anos – literalmente – havia pela primeira vez se rompido.

Passei a ir na editora quase que diariamente, só pra ver se o encontrava com frequência, e nada de batermos horário. Foram algumas semanas assim, e nada. Resolvi voltar a trabalhar presencialmente lá, pois tendo dois andares inteiros a nossa disposição, temos pelos computadores da empresa o acesso às câmeras do saguão do prédio e assim, passei a monitorar se ele estava indo ou não lá.

Enfim, quase dois meses depois, ele aparece novamente de maneira repentina e bem rápido. Não consegui entender como ele havia passado por mim, mas eu o vi saindo do elevador e depois do prédio. Ao menos sabia que ele estava bem.

\- Shaka?

\- Oi, Debas, fala – tomei um grande susto com a voz do amigo brasileiro me chamando.

\- Temos novos materiais aqui pra você revisar. Dessa vez o autor disse que ele está trabalhando em um projeto grande e que vai enviar pra gente o manuscrito por capítulo. – assim que terminou de falar, meu sócio colocou o material sobre a mesa. – E aí? Resolveu voltar pra gente?

Ainda fiquei olhando praquele material sobre minha mesa. Eu detestava admitir, mas aquele manuscrito era deplorável de editar. Tomei minha decisão vendo aquele trabalho desagradável sobre minha mesa.

\- Sim, mas... – peguei na mão e olhei pro meu amigo – ter que editar isso vai me fazer voltar a ficar em casa. Isso aqui é difícil de digerir e preciso de no mínimo sossego pra trabalhar nele.

\- Tá ok, então. Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, tá?

Resolvi pegar mais alguns materiais e retornar pra casa cedo o suficiente para talvez restabelecer minha rotina.

Já cheguei em casa apagando as luzes, jogando os materiais de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá e me direcionei pro meu lugar de sempre, dentre as cortinas.

E fiz bem.

Lá estava ele bebendo como sempre, acariciando o gato. Resolveu dessa vez se levantar e ir em direção ao aparelho de som e colocou alguma música pra tocar. Meu prédio não é tão longe, e no silêncio que se fazia no condomínio, pude distinguir bem de longe uma música sensual e envolvente que lhe soava familiar, até que a reconheci como sendo Smooth Operator.

E o loiro começou mais um de seus shows, sendo este inédito: o ritmo lento, envolvente e sensual da música foi tomando conta daquele corpo definido, que logo começou a dançar de maneira morosa e provocativa. Passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo, simulando as carícias de um amante. Levantou a blusa que ainda vestia expondo o abdômen mais que definido.

E eu só percebi o quão alterado estava quando o pequeno show exibicionista acabou e as luzes foram apagadas. E lá jazia eu, um farrapo humano, com uma tremenda e dolorida de uma ereção entre as pernas. Ainda não acreditava que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido e achei melhor tomar um banho e dormir.

Já recuperado, no dia seguinte, eu estava tentando achar boa vontade para editar aquele começo de material. Era um dos textos mais deploráveis que infelizmente me via obrigado a editar. Não gosto da ideia, mas admito que vendem bem esses romances de banca de jornal. Literalmente putaria do mais baixo nível, e não porque era mal escrito, mas porque não tinha elegância nem charme. Não vejo de verdade chance desse autor conseguir escrever algo bom, mas o mantínhamos porque né, eram baratas as produções e vendiam muito.

Então se eu mesmo tinha tido a brilhante ideia de manter aquela porcaria ali, eu que tinha a obrigação de tornar pelo menos palatável a quem lesse.

Peguei o material impresso e li o possível título. “Voyeur”. Não achei a menor graça da ironia da vida. O texto em si não estava mal escrito, mas me perguntei infinitas vezes se aquele escritor não seria capaz de escrever algo com mais conteúdo.

\- Começa com um casal em sua rotina habitual, não são casados ainda, mas são um casal estável. Sexo, sexo e mais sexo... Nossa, podia ter mais coisa aqui – não consegui não falar em voz alta, mas enfim: um produto que vende.

Passei a semana inteira trabalhando principalmente naquele capítulo inicial, e ao fim do dia sempre tentava manter minha rotina em acompanhar o que o vizinho loiro estava fazendo. No geral, ele só chegava em casa, brincava com o gato e sumia. Não achei lá muito normal, mas não tinha também muito o que fazer.

Os dias se passaram, e na semana seguinte lá estava eu com mais um capítulo daquele texto maluco. Dessa vez resolvi começar nele antes do horário da tarde, e neste capítulo o casal já apresenta alguns conflitos. Conflitos esses que surgiram de uma fantasia exibicionista de um deles, e agora como casal eles não estavam sabendo administrar aquilo. Eles sabiam que eram observados, mas um se cansou da brincadeira e o outro não, até que culminou na separação dos dois.

\- Difícil... Que coisa mais chata. E não para de ter sexo nessa coisa. – resmunguei.

Li tudo o que precisava e fiz ligeiras anotações para no dia seguinte iniciar a edição devidamente. Parei em meu ritual diário e me dispus a observar por detrás da cortina como sempre. E hoje ele resolveu que iria novamente dançar. Consegui perceber que se tratava de Wicked Game dessa vez, e lá estava ele, sensualizando, como se quisesse devorar alguém. Extravasava dessa vez, visivelmente se entregando inteiro à música que tocava.

\- Aaaaaaaaah! Eu vou enlouquecer desse jeito! – e corri pro banheiro.

A semana seguiu no mesmo ritmo, mas aquilo estava definitivamente acabando com minha sanidade de várias formas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro porque aquela história me incomodava. Segundo porque aquele homem loiro no prédio da frente era definitivamente um tesão. Quero acabar de vez com isso, quero parar de vigiar o gostosão da janela da frente, mas não consigo. Mentira, quero nada. Já me viciei nele! Tô muito ferrado...

\- Talvez seja a hora de procurar ajuda profissional – cogitei inclusive procurar um psicólogo, porque aquilo já estava fora de controle. Não precisava nem mesmo ver o tal cara, bastava pensar que o veria e minha calça já se aperta, num tesão descontrolado, que só aumentava com aquela dancinha erótica que ele vinha protagonizando nas últimas semanas. – Mais um material que eu peguei e preciso corrigir. Céus, ainda bem que não curto essas histórias, se não seria mais uma sobrecarga sensorial pra mim.

Lendo o texto, percebi enfim o que tanto me incomodava. Não estava na verdade acreditando no que estava lendo.

No capítulo atual, o cara, solteiro, continuou com o jogo de sedução com quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse o olhando. Começou a protagonizar danças sensuais e eróticas para provocar o desejo de quem quer que o estivesse vendo. O personagem queria ser devorado com os olhos.

\- Mas isso... – tá, era coincidência demais, ou alguém sabia do que estava rolando entre os apartamentos. Concluo que o autor possa morar naquele condomínio e está assistindo a tudo da mesma forma que eu.

Meus pensamentos foram tirados da linha quando ouviu o ritmo inconfundível na voz de Marvin Gaye com Sexual Healing. Corri pra janela, protegendo-me nas cortinas, mirando com o telescópio. Sim, estava fora do horário, mas o show era igualmente maravilhoso.

\- Aaaah...- soltei um gemido tão dolorido que até me assustei comigo mesmo. Não há como negar que eu o estava desejando, e desejando demais pra caramba. Se aquele loiro estava seduzindo alguém, esse alguém era muito sortudo, porque ele dança de uma forma tão, mas tão intensa que me faltava ar. Como alguém pode ser tão gostoso assim? Nem me importo mais com compostura a esta altura do campeonato.

Até porque, algo a mais aconteceu dessa vez.

Ele rebolava, se exibia todo, e vestindo uma calça de moletom, se pôs a descer a calça. Com certeza o que eu estava vendo era uma senhora ereção, e ele começou a se tocar. Hipnotizado como eu estava, comecei a imitar seus movimentos, quando percebi, estávamos eu e ele ao mesmo tempo batendo uma com toda a intensidade que o tesão poderia nos permitir.

E em momento algum o desgraçado parou de sorrir, nem quando gozou.

Não consegui tirar meus olhos do telescópio, e por um breve instante eu achei que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu já devo mesmo estar ficando maluco!

Resolvi logo pela manhã ir até a editora, já que aquilo estava ficando estranho demais. Vai que havia, sei lá, um perseguidor no condomínio, não? Era bom pra proteger a todos, eu fazendo parte desse “todos”. Acabei voltando pra casa com a parte que faltava daquele capítulo, como se até ali não fosse suficientemente estranho.

Mal chego em casa e percebo que algo estava acontecendo. Dois shows seguidos são demais pro meu coração. E parecia uma piada de muito mal gosto quando ouvi a voz jovem e imatura de Madonna cantando Like a Virgin.

Não consigo parar de olhar. Como alguém consegue ter uma presença tão magnética assim?

Mas dessa vez eu pude ver que ele olhava direto pra mim. Não desviava os olhos. Todos os seus gestos são na minha direção, inclusive o dedo chamando para um embate, me hipnotizando.

Do nada ele se move para perto da bancada e pega um pedaço de papel o encostando no peito e passando a mão sensualmente pelos cabelos do topo da cabeça.

“JÁ ABRIU O CAPÍTULO DE HOJE?”

Não podia ser.

Larguei o suporte com o equipamento óptico ali no na janela e corri pra mesa. Tratei logo de começar a ler o material, pela primeira vez em anos largando a exibição lá fora pra ver se achava algo.

Ao abrir a segunda parte do capítulo, vi muitas páginas em branco, e o texto iniciava com algo bem peculiar.

\- Quero você aqui, e agora. – vi que tinha um papel com um número de apartamento e o bloco. Pela posição da janela, era o dele.

Fui tomado por uma cegueira insana, e nem sei como foi, mas cheguei lá em alguns poucos instantes.

Quando cheguei na porta, podia ouvir claramente que a música havia mudado: assim que a porta se abriu, começou a tocar Get Down Tonight do KC. Aquele sorriso que não se desfazia me recepcionou cheio de propostas que nem eu sabia que estava à procura.

Nada havia a ser dito. Fui puxado pra dentro e jogado na parede, nos enroscando por completo numa pegação desenfreada. E ele me tomou ali, bem no meio da sala.

E na cozinha.

E também no banheiro.

Principalmente na sacada. Ah, a sacada!

E enfim caímos na cama, já exaustos.

Não acredito até agora que eu fui capaz de trepar tão forte com um quase total desconhecido. Eu o via pela janela já há sei lá quantos anos e nunca havia falado nada com ele. A vez no elevador havia sido a primeira. Nem mesmo agora falamos nada, apenas nos beijamos e transamos muito.

A resposta poderia até ser óbvia, mas eu precisava dela mesmo assim. Olhei pro lado e vendo o seu sorriso ainda mais largo curtindo a moleza do pós gozo não me refreei:

\- Como você sabia...? – ele abriu um dos olhos e me olhou. Aquele sorriso dele parecia que nunca chegava no limite, sempre podendo aumentar mais.

\- Sou o autor – respondeu, meio que de maneira óbvia, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos.

\- Percebi – respondi – Mas como sabia que era eu o editor?

\- Ah, no dia do elevador você deixou cair o trecho que tinha enviado pra lá.

Lembrei que ele havia sorrido após me ajudar a pegar as coisas no chão. Silêncio. Ele porém não pareceu se importar.

\- Você poderia ter vindo falar comigo, mas preferiu só ficar me olhando nesses quase quatro anos. – do jeito que era colocado, parecia até que eu fosse um depravado.

\- Não sou um tarado.- fui defensivo, e claramente assumindo a carapuça inclusive daquilo que mais temia: um pervertido. 

\- Hm... Queria que fosse – felino, se aproximou tocando minha pele, provocando arrepios intensos como se não tivéssemos nunca nos tocado.

\- Eros...

\- Saga.

\- Oi? – fiquei confuso.

\- Eros é um pseudônimo pra esses livros. Eu me chamo Saga. – aquilo foi um duplo choque pra mim. Primeiro porque aquele nome era de um dos mais brilhantes escritores gregos da atualidade, e em segundo porque ele era exclusivo da nossa editora e sendo eu um dos sócios-fundadores, era meio vergonhoso nunca ter falado diretamente com ele. Podia ser um engano.

\- Saga... O Saga Daskalakis?

\- Sim.

\- Agora eu entendo porque aqueles livros de banca de jornal são tão bem escritos pro tipo de texto que apresentam – ele gargalhou.

\- Bom, tenho que fazer um dinheiro fácil. – comentou divertido – Mas você ia dizer algo, imagino que seu nome.

Não era, mas precisava mesmo.

\- Shaka – estendi a mão, a coisa mais ridícula, já que tinha acabado de foder com o cara. Tudo o que eu estava fazendo deveria estar mesmo bem divertido pra esse cara, e ainda assim ele apertou minha mão.

\- Um imenso prazer – ele frisou o “prazer” enquanto me olhava e passava a língua nos lábios.

\- Mas eu ia dizer que não nos conhecemos ainda, e posso ter passado a impressão errada – outra gargalhada dele, que se jogou na cama. – Qual a graça?

\- Você está sem graça por eu poder ter uma ideia errada sua, sendo que á pelo menos três anos você me bisbilhota e foi a sua postura que levou a gente pra uma das melhores fodas da minha vida. Sério? O que exatamente acha que eu posso ter entendido errado?

Ele tinha um ponto ali. E nem eu sabia ao certo o que pensar. Ele me puxou pra cama, se colocando em cima de mim, entre minhas pernas.

\- Vamos fazer assim, senhor voyeur: ainda está cedo e podemos ir pra mais um round. Depois, acho bem que poderíamos ir a um barzinho aqui perto pra tirar essa má impressão sua. O que me diz?

Não consigo simplesmente olhar para aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos e apaixonantes. Se de longe já era difícil me segurar, de perto era pior ainda.

\- Eu acho que topo sua proposta.

Bom, enfim parecia que a monotonia estava prestes a terminar na minha vida.

~FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Em um chat de escritoras de CdZ/Saint Seiya, surgiu a ideia de realizarmos um amigo secreto/AS para tentar fechar de forma mais agradável este ano que foi pesado de diversas formas dentro e fora deste nosso pequeno mundo de fanfics. O convite foi estendido na TL do Spirit e outras pessoas aderiram a ideia. Ficou decidido que cada participante presentearia e seria presenteado com uma fic entre 500 e 5000 palavras, com foco em um casal de preferência do sorteado, que deveria fornecer duas opções de pares/casal para o seu AS escolher para escrever o presente. Cada participante contou um pouco de suas expectativas e anseios, sorteamos o AS com o auxílio de um site e este é o resultado.  
> Para visualizar todas as fics participantes, basta navegar pela tag #AScdz2020
> 
> Eu fui premiada com a @Super-nova e dentre os 2 casais por ela propostos escolhi Saga e Shaka.
> 
> Admito que apesar de ler fics de casais variados em #cdz, eu raramente saio da minha zona de conforto e meu ship estrelinha favorito é #CaMilo. Sempre. Acabo escrevendo basicamente fic dos dois e este desafio me fez suar um pouco. Adoro ser desafiada, mas lidar com personagens sob uma óptica diferente e elaborá-los é bem mais difícil do que parece, e Shaka… Bem, se não tomar cuidado, eis um personagem que cai fácil no senso comum, e fica bem estereotipado. Vinha graças a esse envolvimento com a galera do fandom exercitando a criatividade e me questionando quais situações outros personagens passariam e como seria essa passagem.
> 
> Pois bem, o resultado tá aí. Talvez não dê pra tirar muito da situação, pois 5k foi o limite imposto, e foi o que deu pra sair. Obrigada, Super, pela chance de me desafiar com um casal tão possível e tão jogado de escanteio. Espero que curta a fic.
> 
> Notas finais do capítulo  
> Músicas:  
> Sade Adu ?“ Smooth Operator  
> https://www.alphafm.com.br/materia/sequencia-de-classe-a-historia-de-smooth-operator
> 
> Cris Isaak ?“ Wicked Game  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlJew-Dw87I&ab_channel=AniShqepa
> 
> Marvin Gaye ?“ Sexual Healing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjlSiASsUIs&ab_channel=MarvinGayeVEVO
> 
> Madonna ?“ Like a Virgin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__rX_WL100&ab_channel=Madonna
> 
> KC and The Sunshine Band ?“ Get Down Tonight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHEsE9yN2CY&ab_channel=disc070s
> 
> *Ouvido de tuberculoso: expressão pra designar alguém que ouve muitíssimo bem.
> 
> Voyeurismo: voyeurismo, uma pessoa sente excitação sexual ao ver uma pessoa desprevenida se despir, nua ou praticando uma atividade sexual. O transtorno de voyeurismo envolve pôr em prática desejos ou fantasias voyeurísticas ou sentir angústia devido a essas vontades e fantasias ou ser incapaz de desempenhar funções devido a elas.  
> Shaka nesta história ainda se mantinha produtivo, mas quero deixar claro que se trata de um quadro, e não uma troça.
> 
> Fontes:  
> 1) https://lanyy.jusbrasil.com.br/artigos/164781851/sexologia-forense-transtornos-sexuais-ou-parafilias-podem-levar-a-criminalidade-ou-sao-simples-fantasias
> 
> 2) https://www.ufrgs.br/psicopatologia/wiki/index.php?title=Voyeurismo
> 
> 3) https://www.msdmanuals.com/pt/casa/dist%C3%BArbios-de-sa%C3%BAde-mental/sexualidade-e-transtornos-sexuais/voyeurismo


End file.
